


your pain brings me pain

by joywrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joywrites/pseuds/joywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I basically wrote this for myself after reading the latest chapter because fuck Eren's so depressing and he just needs someone to show him how important he is and ugh</p>
            </blockquote>





	your pain brings me pain

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to call this so ha hope it's not that bad. Also I hope the fic itself isn't too bad since I wrote this as a coping mechanism for myself ha. Anyways hope you enjoy~

Groaning, Eren hit his face over and over again, never satisfied with each hit, needing more until deciding it was enough for such a brat like him. 

He groaned once more, a bit higher and more desperate this time, pulling at his hair in a need to bring himself the pain he believed he deserved.

Before he could pull hard enough to actually rip his hair from his head, he felt strong, rough yet soft hands grab at his wrists.

Eren shot his eyes open to see the owner of said hands, Levi. His expression was unreadable or perhaps mixed with emotions such as anger, concern, disappointment and sadness. 

Eren gulped, hating for his captain to see him this weak, vulnerable and pathetic.

"Here to finish off the job, sir?"

Levi frowned. "If you keep talking like that, I just might."

Eren shrugged. "I don't mind."

Levi sighed and carefully lifted him up from the floor. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

They both stayed silent as Levi gently pulled Eren along with him to the kitchen. He let go of Eren's arm when they had reached the small table and set of chairs there, indicating for him to take a seat which he did so, whilst Levi headed towards their first aid cabinet.

Levi returned with a wet napkin, some paper towels and ice, pulling up a chair and placing it in front of Eren. He put the ice and paper towels down on the table before cleaning Eren's face with the napkin.

He put up a hand to Eren's cheek to hold his face in place as he carefully wiped away the blood, which made him scrunch up his nose in a cute way.

Satisfied with his job, Levi threw the dirty napkin in the bin, whilst Eren looked down in shame.

Levi wrapped up the ice and took one of Eren's hands, gently resting and patting the ice on it.

Eren frowned at his hand, wincing a tiny bit at the cold. Levi seemed to notice and lifted it up off of his hand only to rest it on the other side of his hand. 

When he moved onto his other hand, Levi decided to break the silence.

"Why'd you do this anyways?"

Eren seemed surprised that Levi hadn't already known and let out a sigh. "Someone had to..."

"Why?"

"Someone had to beat the hell out of a useless brat like me. Everyone else was busy so..."

Levi glanced up at him before focusing back onto his hand. "...Eren, I know people far more useless than you who think they're top shit, and they are nothing like you. And sure, you can be a brat at times, but that's what makes you you. And I happen to fucking adore that side of you."

Eren chuckled in pure shock and relief, a blush appearing on his face.

Levi sighed and put down Eren's hands, looking him in the eyes. "Now, promise me you won't do this again."

Eren met his gaze. "I- I promise."

Levi stared at him a little longer just to make sure and nodded seeming satisfied enough.

"Good. Now, you don't need me to kiss your bruises better do you?"

His blush grew stronger, but was most likely camouflaged by the other redness of his face. "U-um, if you think it will help?"

Levi's eyes widen slightly in shock and amusement. He let out a small laugh and murmured something along the lines of 'well it's worth a try' before pulling his hands up once more and pressing gentle kisses along his fists.

Eren bit his lip, feeling the blush growing worse and worse as he watched Levi's small black head of hair move up and down as he moved onto his other hand.

Relaxed from the gentle kisses from Levi, Eren allowed his eyes to close, only to open them in surprise at the sudden hand to his chin.

Eren's breath hitched as Levi drew their faces closer together, lips almost touching before he moved onto the soon forming bruises on his cheek. Eren sighed softly as Levi kissed his cheekbones to the sides of his face, ending with a nice kiss on his forehead.

"... Sir?"

"Hm?"

"You missed one."

Levi frowned. "Where?"

Eren brought a finger to his lips with a sheepish smile. 

Levi followed his gaze to his finger and huffed out a laugh. Eren watched on with a small smile at Levi's, only to meet Levi's eyes a few seconds after. Their smiles dropped, turning into a more serious look as they both began to lean forward into each other.

The kiss was slow, gentle, soft and loving, not nearly as desperate as they'd thought it would be. Eren's hands came up to Levi's shoulders, Levi's soon following to Eren's waist. 

They rested their heads on each other's to catch their breath. Levi brought away his hands, only to rest one on Eren's cheek, running his thumb gently along it, not meeting Eren's eyes.

"Hopefully that should of showed you how important you are to me."

Eren blinked a few times, begging his tears not to fall and blurted out the three words to which Levi surprisingly returned in a quiet whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~


End file.
